Eyes on fire
by Phish Tacko
Summary: Klaus and Quigley are dead. Brutally murdered by someone they held dear. Violet has no idea who. Will she find their killer, or will they remain unknown? Is Violet next on the list to die? EDITED
1. Stabbed

**Summary: There is a killer after Quigley and Klaus. Who will they kill first? Whoever they hold their grudge against. Don't ask me why I picked the title, 'cause I'm not sure. Either the first title was too long, or the song by Blue Foundation I named this after is awesome. You decide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Quigley Tensed. Someone stood before him, cracking their knuckles. __Quigley's eyes shifted to the front door and_

(I'm beside the stairs the door is a few paces away)

_he__ gulped, looked up, and noticed Klaus sitting upstairs next to the banister, watching the entire thing._

_They stepped toward Quigley, producing a knife from behind their back. The lunged at Quigley, who ducked out of the way._

_Quigley felt a shooting pain go down his left arm. He looked down in horror and saw that it had been sliced open. Blood poured down his arm as he backed away from his asailant, who had gotten up, furious after crashing into the wall. They dropped the knife onto the stairs and lunged at Quigley, knocking him to the floor._

_Quigley squirmed under the weight of his attacker. He rolled as far as he could and kicked them, sending them to the floor next to him. The assailant quickly retaliated, grabbing Quigley's right foot and twisting it inward. Quigley let out a shrill scream, a howl of agony. He tried to claw at the floor in an attempt to reach the kitchen, but he was too slow. They had retrieved the knife from the stairs and stabbed him in the back, narrowly missing his spinal chord. _

_Quigley let out a wailing sob, feeling the cold metal slide through his skin and warm blood trickle down his side and hot tears roll down his face. He let himself collapse, sobbing hard and occasionally choking back the blood that threatened to fill his airways. _

_The attacker stabbed Quigley a few more times in the back, clearly enjoying the sound of Quigley's screams, the sound of his sobs and the occasional gurgle of blood in his throat, the sight of his blood. They took hold of Quigley's head, pulling it back until they heard a loud_ CRUNCH!, _the sound of Quigley's neck breaking. Quigley let out an eerie death rattle, stopped breathing, and finally let himself lose consciousness._

**I'm sorry I killed Quigley, but I had to do it for literary purposes. I didn't really want to kill him, but this is a murder story, all right? Get over it. And don't hate me just because I'm channeling Stephen King.**


	2. Drowned

**Summary: Quigley is now dead. Will Klaus survive, or is he next in line? Well, you probably know the answer already...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"No…" _Klaus murmured as he watched Quigley die. Tears poured from his eyes as his friend let out an eerie death rattle. He began to sob silently, letting the tears fall down his pale face as the killer admired their victim's lifeless body._

_Klaus realized that he was in great danger. He dried his eyes, got up, and ran for the office, which contained a telephone._

_The door slammed loudly, startling Klaus. He picked up the receiver and put it up to his ear. To his dismay, the line was dead. _

(of course just my luck IT F*CKING FIGURES)

_Klaus whirled around when he heard the door creak. He gulped, clutching the receiver to his chest._

_Quigley's attacker stood before him, their hands covered in blood. He tried to duck away as they lunged at him, only to be knocked into the desk behind him. Klaus' head hit the desk very hard, causing his vision to blur and knocking the computer off the desk. The assailant took advantage of his sudden daze and lifted him, slung him over their shoulder, and carried him out of the office._

_At first, Klaus attempted to squirm out of the attacker's grip by kicking and thrashing. To his horror, their arm wasn't budging, but remaining tightly wound around his waist. Of course._

_The attacker ignored Klaus as they headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it. They dropped Klaus onto the floor and began to fill the bathtub._

_Klaus looked around for something to use as a weapon. However, before he could spot something, the assailant yanked him roughly to the bathtub and shoved his head under the water, holding it._

_After a bit of struggling, Klaus decided that resisting was futile. He let his arms dangle limply at his sides as he let out the air bubble that had been resting in his throat. He heard a strange high-pitched whine and saw spots of light dancing in front of his eyes like flames. His throat burned and his head felt as though it were about to explode as he felt the pressure of a hand leave his neck and he slowly slipped into the darkness and safety of unconsciousness..._

**I didn't want to kill Klaus, either, but this is a murder story. Suck it up. Criticism is appreciated. **


	3. Are you here?

**Summary: Bloody h*ll, just read the freaking chapter.**

**DC: OMFG You should know this by now!**

--

Violet carefully pulled her car into the driveway, trying not to run over any of the toys Sunny had left laying out. Seeing as there was no way to get the car past the debris that was scattered all over the driveway, she got out of the car, and proceeded to clear a path for her car.

Once she finished, she started the car up again and carefully pulled into the garage.

Once Violet was in the house, she removed her shoes, being careful not to step off the strategically placed rug in front of the door.

"Guys, I'm home!" she called, expecting Quigley to come up and kiss her. But the house was silent except for the sound of her own

_(what's going on is this a joke)_

quiet breathing.

"Guys?"

She walked toward the kitchen slowly, wondering if Quigley was playing a joke on her…

Violet suddenly felt something wet through her sock.

_(what the h*ll is this)_

She lifted her foot and, to her horror, the bottom of her sock was saturated with blood. She gasped and pulled off her sock, trying to find a cut on her foot, or something of that nature. To her relief, the skin on her foot was perfectly intact.

_(but the blood where did the blood come from)_

She sighed, pulled her sock back on, and padded toward the kitchen, keeping her eyes on the floor and watching for more blood.

When she reached the kitchen, she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She looked up, wondering what was going on. She headed to the front room, took off her socks, and went upstairs to see what was going on.

As she walked past the bathroom, she noticed that the door was open slightly. She could hear water in the tub. The light wasn't on, which was a bit odd. She backed up, opened the door, peered inside, and gasped at what she saw.

Klaus was bent over the tub, on his knees. His head was not visible, as it appeared to have been shoved down into the water. His arms dangled limply at his sides, bent at the elbow. From what Violet could see, he wasn't breathing and his skin was a sickening, deathly pale hue.

"Klaus?" She walked slowly toward her brother, suddenly noticing a few small puddles around the tub. A sign of a struggle, maybe...

As Violet lifted Klaus upright, she cringed at how cold and limp he felt in her arms. His head flopped back over her arm, giving her a clear view of his dead, nearly colorless face. His eyes were closed, exposing his swollen eyelids that seemed slightly bruised. His lips were blue and parted slightly, as if forced open by the water that was slowly ebbing out. His skin was pale white, tinged with blue, and seemed to radiate cold.

"Who did this to you, Klaus?" Violet murmured to the corpse lying in her arms, pushing his wet hair out of his waterlogged face. "How could this happen?"

_(my brother he's dead why is he dead what happened)_

Violet jumped to her feet in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder, dropping Klaus' lifeless body to the floor. She turned toward the source of the sound, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Isadora.

"Oh." she exhaled in relief. "Isadora. I didn't hear you come in."

"What's going on, are you okay?"

"No." Violet knelt down next to her brother. "Klaus is dead."

"H-how..." Isadora stammered as she knelt down next to Violet and the cadaver. "Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know." Violet sighed, running her fingers through Klaus' wet hair. "Who did this to you?" she murmured again as she stood up and started toward the door.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm calling the police."

"What're we gonna do about Klaus?"

"The police will know what to do. I'm gonna find Quigley, then I'm calling the police."

As Violet headed downstairs, she was beginning to worry. Was Quigley a corpse now, too? Or was he somewhere in the house, waiting to jump out and scare the living crap out of her and-

_(no silly girl)_

"No, no..." she told herself aloud as she started down the basement steps. "So what if there was blood on the floor? That could mean anything? Okay, so maybe Quigley is dead, but if he is, what're you going to do?"

As Violet continued down the basement stairs, she began to feel more uncertain about Quigley's whereabouts. She knew he was somewhere in the house, she could feel it, but something was... wrong. It was too quiet in the house, colder somehow...

"Quigley?" She called timidly, unconsciously tightening her grip on the banister as she continued down the stairs. Hearing only silence was starting to make her nervous...

_(maybe he is dead Violet just maybe)_

Violet felt her heart leap into her throat at the muffled sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Her grip on the banister tightened further as she attempted to slow the frantic beating of her heart that, to her, seemed like thunder in her chest.

"Relax, it's probably just a book, or something..." She told herself uncertainly, once again out loud, running a trembling hand through her hair and reaching the bottom stair.

Violet could tell something was wrong when she stepped into the main part of the basement. She could smell something, something out of place amongst the smell of old sawdust, ink, books, and machine lubricant...

_(ugh it reeks worse than normal in here)_

Violet pulled the collar of her t-shirt over her nose.

_(what is that it smells like rotting meat)_

The concrete floor felt cold underneath Violet's bare feet as she tiptoed to where she thought the noise she had heard just moments ago had started.

--

As Violet opened the door to an unfinished room, she noticed that the stench she had noticed just moments ago had intensified.

_(ugh this is disgusting)_

She made her way further into the room, carefully stepping over boards and paint cans as she made her way

_(Quigley where are you are you here are you?)_

to the closet. It was open a little ways

_(why would he be in here he hates it down here what could possibly have happened)_

and she could see the faint silhouette of something wrapped in plastic.

_(oh no)_

As Violet moved closer to the closet, the outline of the plastic-wrapped object became clearer until it slightly resembled a human.

_(!!!!!!!no!!!!!!!)_

It was lying haphazardly across the floor of the closet as if it had been dropped from a great height. Upon closer inspection,

_(blood no Quigley's blood please not Quigley oh please)_

Violet could see that the plastic, the object encased in it, and a small portion of the concrete floor beneath it were streaked with blood. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as the stench hit her full blast.

_(ugh oh geez the smell WHAT IS THAT SMELL)_

Gagging, she pulled the collar of her t-shirt up over her nose once more and stepped closer to the bundle in the closet.

_(please don't be Quigley please don't be Quigley please oh please)_

With a trembling hand, Violet gripped some of the plastic and tore it away from the bloody object inside.

_(oh)_

A strangled cry made its way up her throat as her mouth dropped open in horror. It was indeed Quigley lying there, wrapped in plastic and covered in blood. His mouth was frozen open in what seemed to be a silent scream of terror and his neck was bent at an unnatural angle.

_(!!NONONONONO!!)_

"No… NO!" Violet scrambled away from the closet,

_(call police must call the police)_

out of the unfinished room, up the basement steps, and into the kitchen.

--

**Don't hate me for channeling Stephen King. **


End file.
